


Keith's Moving Castle

by heartofitalia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, It's mostly movie based though so don't worry, Lance has weird self esteem issues, Lance loves chocolate chip cookies, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Shunk is also background and really has no effect on the plot, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, The shullura isn't relevant until the end, This is going to be a combination of the book and movie so watch out, because why not, featuring Lance as Sophie and Keith as Howl, so for some actual tags, the klance Howl's moving castle au nobody asked for but I'm writing anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofitalia/pseuds/heartofitalia
Summary: Lance had always assumed that being a hatter's son meant he would spend his days sewing hats. That is until a jealous witch places a curse on him. Now he's off on an adventure in a magic castle to break the spell on him and the wizard living there.A/K/A The Howl's Moving Castle!AU that no one was really asking for I'm writing anyway.





	1. In Which Lance Meets A Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> A few words of warning before we start:  
> 1) Expect slow updates because of school. This legit took me a week to do.  
> 2) This is unbetaed so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> 3) There are going to be movie characters in here because I just couldn't find canon characters to replace them. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also as I said in the tags this is going to be a mix of the movie and the book because both are great. It's going to be like, 90% movie though, so don't stress if you've never read the book. I would highly recommend you do at some point because the book is great. 
> 
> That's it from me. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Since I forgot this originally: I don't own Voltron or Howl's Moving Castle. I do enjoy both stories quite a lot however.

            When Lance was little he often dreamed of going on an adventure somewhere. He and his sister Allura would run around for hours playing pretend. The would pretend to be explorers going through dungeons and fighting monsters. Other times they would pretend to be wizards and cast spells. Sometimes they would even get their father and uncle to join in their games.

            The problem with this dream was that he was the son of a hatter, and hatter’s sons don’t go on epic adventures. They stay at home and work in their shops. Lance was no difference. Everyone had their jobs. His was to stay at home wand work on hats while his stepmother would sell them. He didn't mind too much. The hat shop had meant so much to their father and Allura was working at Cesari's, a bakery in the nearby city that she loved. Lance staying to take care of the shop and help run it was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

            Which lead Lance to where he was now, sitting in his little room, radio playing softly as he sewed the trim on a lady’s hat. Lance was always most comfortable in his little room. It didn't matter to him that he lost the view of the hills when the train came through, or that it was small and cramped. It was his. All of his projects were scattered about the room and the radio that he and his Uncle Coran had fixed sat on the corner of the counter where he worked.  Next to him there was a variety of bobbles, feathers, and other decorative accessories. 

            Lance reached over to the shelf to grab three small pink balls to add. He wondered what this hat would eventually be used for. It wasn’t overly extravagant so maybe it would be used as an afternoon hat? That would be nice Lance mused. It was a nice hat for a pretty young woman to wear on a walk with her sweetheart.

            A knock at the door made Lance jump. “Come in.”

            Ms. Penny opened the door. A woman of 40, Penelope Wends had been a close friend of his father’s and the manager of the shop. She and her three daughters, April, Daisy, and May, ran the shop when Franny was away. Lance liked her well enough. She was kind and sweet and always tried to include Lance in things after his Father's passing.

            “Lance dear. We’ve just closed up the shop. Do you want to come out to dinner with me and the girls?” Ms. Penny asked kindly. Lance shook his head.

            “Not this time. You guys go enjoy yourselves, ok?”

            “Are you sure dear? You’ve been working extra hard lately.”

            Lance laughed lightly. “Yeah. I want to finish what I’ve got here and I promised to meet Allura later. So you guys can all go and have fun and hopefully I’ll have cookies tomorrow.”

            “No you won’t.” Daisy spoke up from the other room. “You always say that and then you eat them all!”

            “I do not!” Lance protested.

            “Children.” Ms. Penny’s voice was stern, but fond. Daisy and Lance had basically grown up together. Everyone was used to their little squabbles.

            Ms. Penny continued. “Lance if you want us to get you anything just let us know, ok?” He nodded. “Alright then. Come on girls.”

            Lance went to turn back to his hat when he heard May’s excited “Look, it’s Kogane’s Castle!”

            Lance looked out the window. Sure enough off in the distance was a looming shape. It was more of a blob than any actual castle, but that wasn’t important. What was more important was what it meant - the Wizard Kogane was closer.

            Lance turned back to his work as April, Daisy and May chatted excitedly among themselves. The wizard that sometimes frequented their town was a bit of a recluse. People were always gossiping about him. Lance would hear them sometimes in the shop. The Wizard Kogane was sighted in the city center. The Wizard Kogane was bewitching another girl. The Wizard Kogane stole this girl away from her family and took her heart. Lance usually didn’t put much stock in the rumors. Stories in small towns had a tendency to get out of control. He thought of his sister and her mysterious suitor that she refused to talk about. He made a mental note to pester her about it later.

            Lance sighed as he stood and stretched. He knew it took a while to get to and from the bakery, so if he wanted to get there he would need to leave soon. With that in mind he grabbed the hat he had been working on and left his room. The big room was another place for them to design and sew hats. Lance enjoyed being with the girls but sometimes he liked working in his little room. He headed out, making sure to lock the door behind him, and went down the stairs into the hat shop.

            Lance loved the hat shop, even when he was younger. The back part near the stairs was a small kitchen where they could eat. A long, gold curtain covered the doorway between the kitchen and the front of the store. The shop itself was a sea blue with gold trimmings.  Around the shop were hat stands and mannequin heads, some with hats and some without. At the very front of the store were two large windows to let customers look in.

            Lance himself stopped in front of the mirror that hung against one of the walls, turning the hat in his hands over. The hat was cute he decided, a lady’s hat or not. He put the hat on his head and turned around. He felt cute wearing it also, even in his plain clothes. The thought made him aware of where he was. He took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. He had no time to admire himself in the mirror. Instead he left the shop, checking twice to make sure the door locked.

            The walk to the trolley was nice, with a cooling breeze blowing in from the mountains. The actual trolley ride was another story. The trolley was crowded as everyone tried to get into the city for the parade happening today. Lance had no interest in it. Recruiters had been going around for a while now looking for able-bodied young men to fight. No word on what they were fighting over, just that they were going to war to claim glory. But everyone else was, so Lance found himself hanging onto the back as the trolley made its way to the city.

            The second the trolley stopped Lance hopped off and headed off in the opposite direction of the crowds. He had only taken the back way to the bakery a few times, but taking it meant avoiding all the crowds and parades.

            His steps echoed off the cobblestones and the houses that made up the alleyways. Lance bit his lip as he looked around. He had no clue where he was. He could hear people cheering and soldiers marching a few houses up, so at least he could get to a place he knew if he needed to. He decided to continue on. He would eventually find where he was going. 

            “Ok Lance, this was a dumb idea.” He mumbled, turning around to see if he would recognize where he was. He didn’t.

            When he turned back around a blond soldier was smirking down at him. “Well well, what have we here? A lost little kitten.”

            Lance sighed. He didn’t have time for this. “I’m not lost. I’m heading to Cesari's.”

            Another solder, this one with an impressive handlebar mustache, walked over. “He doesn’t look like a kitten.” Handlebar observed.

            Lance rolled his eyes. Usually he didn’t mind a bit of flirting, but he wasn’t in the mood for it at the moment. He especially wasn’t in the mood to be hit on by two solders at least five years older than him.

            “Look, this has been nice, but I should get going.” Lance said, moving to step around the pair.

            “Hey, where are you going?” Blondie asked, leaning against the wall and cutting off Lance’s escape route.

            Lance scowled up at them. “I’m going to see my sister and you’re blocking my way.” He snapped.

            “Aww, don’t be like that kitten.” Blondie reached out and cupped Lance’s chin. “We’re sorry, let us take you out for a cup of tea.”

            Lance slapped his hand away. “I’m not interested.”

            Handlebar laughed. “Looks like you’ve got a feisty kitten here.”

            “That fine. I like feisty ones.” Lance felt anger boil in his gut. Wasn’t it clear that he didn’t want to be here?

            Before Lance could reply he felt a hand on his shoulder. “There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Lance stiffened.

            “Hey-” Blondie started.

            “Why don’t you two run along.” The newcomer said. Lance felt the hand leave his shoulder. At once the soldiers stood at attention. They marched off, surprised shouts coming from both. The hand returned to his shoulder.

            “Don’t mind them. They’re usually not all that bad.” Lance finally looked over. The man standing behind him was shorter than him, but around his age. His black hair was tied back into a small ponytail and Lance could see the red earrings the man was wearing. And he was handsome. Lance could feel a blush creeping onto his face.

            “So where are you off to? Allow me to be your escort for this evening”

            Ok, words. He could do this. “I'm going to Cesari's. I’m meeting my sister.”

            The man nodded and took Lance’s arm. “Don’t be alarmed, but I’m being followed.”

            Before Lance could protest the two of them were off, arms linked. Lance was sure what to think. On one hand he had a handsome man escorting him. But said person was a wizard and had someone following him. This was 100% more than Lance had asked for. All he wanted was to do was meet his sister and get some cookies. Dealing with wizards was not on his list. Hatter’s sons don’t deal with wizards.

            Lance took a deep breath. No, he wasn’t going to think about that. This was a perfectly nice walk with another young man. He would be at the bakery soon enough without having to worry about anymore creepy soldiers trying to hit on him.

            Just as he convinced himself to relax he heard an oozing sound behind him. “Sorry. Looks like you’re involved.” The man said. Lance gave him a panicked look as they turned down another alley. They were rushing now. They turned down another alley and Lance gasped.

            Coming out of the walls in front of them was a black ooze. It dripped out of the walls and onto the floor before forming into what could loosely be described as people. When they had formed more of the ooze people formed on top of them. Lance could hear the slime of the same creatures following behind them.  

            “What do you think you’re doing? We’re going to run into them!” Lance panicked.

            “Trust me!” the man replied with a slight smirk. Lance opened his mouth to reply when a hand wrapped around his waist. “Hold on!”

            Before Lance could comprehend they were rushing upwards. Lance felt his stomach lurch into his throat as he screamed. The man chucked.

            “Now,” he began, taking Lance’s hands. “straighten your legs and start walking.”

            Lance looked at him like he was crazy, but did as he was told.  To his surprise, the air underneath him felt solid. A small, disbelieving laugh escaped Lance’s lips. He was walking on air.

            “Oh my god this is insane.” He breathed, looking below him in wonder as they walked across the sky. The man laughed.

            “You’re a natural.”

            Lance couldn’t help the smile that took over his face then. “Thanks.”

            They continued to walk across the sky, unnoticed by the people below, until the bakery came into view. Lance floated down onto the second floor and turned.

            The man smiled at him. “I’ll lure them off, but you should still wait a while before going out, ok?”

            “Yeah, ok.” Lance said, nearly breathless.

            “That’s my boy.” The man jumped backwards and fell. Lance gasped and ran to the railing, but the man was gone. In the square below him was a crowd of people all celebrating. There was a dance going on in the middle of the square. People were standing around the edge of the dance floor, watching and cheering. Lance couldn’t see the stranger who had helped him. He had either disappeared into the crowd or disappeared altogether.

            Lance laughed softly to himself. ‘What did I get myself into’ he wondered. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed again in disbelief. He hadtalked with a wizard and then walked through the sky. Who did that? Not Lance, or so he thought. Hatter’s sons don’t meet wizards except on the rare occasion they need a hat.

            “Lance!” Lance looked up in time to see his sister run up the stairs. She wrapped him in a tight hug.

            “Lance are you ok?” She asked as she pulled back. “Someone told me you floated down onto our balcony!”

            “I’m fine Allura.” He told her. When she frowned he tried again. “I’m fine, really. Just decided to surprise you. What’s more surprising that floating down onto the balcony?”

            Allura opened her mouth to reply and then closed it, looking over Lance’s shoulder. “Come. Let’s talk somewhere else.” She said, taking his hand and leading him off. Lance looked over his shoulder in time to see someone rush back into their office. So Allura wanted to go somewhere with less eavesdropping. Alright then.

            As the two of them walked down the stairs Lance wondered what they looked like. Allura was all beauty and grace. She was slightly taller than Lance, with long hair and blue eyes. At some point in the last few months she must have gotten her hands on some dye because her hair was white. Not that it looked bad. She reminded Lance of some sort of angel, with her white hair and dark skin.

            Lance felt very plain next to her. He had opted to wear his black pants today with a light grey shirt and his dark blue jacket. While his jacket was nice the rest was rather drab. He suddenly felt very self-conscious standing next to his sister.

            Allura lead him into a storage room and sat him on a crate. She sat next to him.

            “Tell me everything.” She commanded. So he did. He told her about the walk here and getting lost. He told her about the creepy soldiers that were flirting with him. And he told her about the strange man that had appeared and walked him here.

            “He must have been a wizard, right? Like only a wizard could do that?” Allura nodded.

            “It sounds like he was.” She agreed. “Lance you need to be more careful.”

            “What are you talking about?” He asked, confused.

            “With this wizard. These things rarely ever happen by themselves. And if that wizard was the Wizard Kogane he might have eaten your heart.”

            Lance frowned in annoyance. “He wouldn’t have eaten my heart. Kogane only does that to pretty girls.” He pointed out. “And you’re one to talk, Miss I-have-a-Secret-Admirer-I-won’t-talk-about.” He poked his sister’s side. “Maybe you’re the one the wizard is after.”

            Allura rolled her eyes. “My secret admirer is not a wizard of any sort.” She said.

            “That you know of.”

            She gave him a glare. “He’ not. Besides, he hadn’t come around in a while anyway. He must have gotten bored.” She said with a small sigh. She leaned back against the wall.

            “Of you?” Lance felt offended for his sister.

            “It happens.” She said with a shrug.

            “Yeah, but not to you.” Lance said. “He should be like, begging for your hand or something.”

            Allura laughed. “I’m glad to know you think so.” She said. “And what about you? Anyone begging for your hand yet?”

            “Na.” Lance put his hands behind his head and leaned against the door also. “I guess I’m just too much for the poor girls of Market Chipping.”

            “More like you’re stopped flirting with the poor girls.” Allura said. Lance frowned again, this time in confusion.

            “What are you talking about?”

            “When was the last time you weren’t working?” She asked.

            Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “What does that have to do with anything?”

            “Everything. I never see you anymore. Before father died you come to visit at least once a week. Now I’m lucky if I see you once a month. I talked to April the other day and she said you spend all your time upstairs making hats now. Meanwhile our wonderful stepmother goes out every day and spends the money you’ve made the shop.”

            Lance sighed. Allura never really liked their stepmother Franny, but she was the only mother Lance knew. “She’s not wasting our money Allura. She’s getting costumers.”

            “Sure. And I’m actually the princess of Iguary.”

            “Allura.”

            “I’m just,” she sighed. “I’m worried. When I saw you today you looked like a completely different person. I don’t want you to stop being you because you decided to work in the shop.”

            “Allura it’s fine. The shop was important to Dad and you have your apprenticeship here. Besides I like making the hats.” That wasn’t untrue. He had always enjoys sewing and crocheting, even when he was little.

            “That’s not the point. The point is you’re not acting like yourself.”

            Lance huffed before a thought came to him. “You know what Allura, you’re right. Do you know what would help?”

            “Telling Franny off?”

            “No, but some chocolate chip cookies would help a lot.”

            Allura stared at him for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. There was a fond smile on her face however. “Of course it would. Do you think of nothing but food?”

            “No. Sometimes I think about cute people.”

            “Of course. Come on.” She stood and stretched. “Let’s get you your cookies before you waste away.”

            “Thank you.” Lance jumped up and kissed her cheek. Allura rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like ‘using me for food’.

            Allura led him out back. “Wait here.” She said before disappearing back into the bakery. A few minutes later Allura returned with a white box tied with light purple bow. “And here we are!”

            “Thanks Allura! You’re the best, honestly.” Lance wrapped his sister in a hug before going to take the box.

            “Not so fast.” She held the box up out of his reach. “These come with a condition. If you don’t come and see me next week you don’t get any more cookies. Understand?”

            “Yeah yeah yeah. I’ll come and see you.” Lance promised half-heartily as he tried to reach for the cookies.

            “I’m serious Lance.” Allura pushed him back. “I don’t want you to waste your life away in that hat shop. Once a week Lance. We’ll even go out and do something. Just,” she took a deep breath “just promise me that, ok? You and Uncle Coran are the only family I have left and Uncle Coran is always busy. It’s just the two of us and we need to stick together as much as possible.”

            Lance was speechless at that. Sometimes he forgot just how much Allura was. She was as loving as she was beautiful. When their father was still alive they had all been close. Even Franny, with who there was always some friction, would be around. But now their father was dead and Franny was gone for long periods of time. Lance felt that loss greatly and threw himself into his work. Yes, his little room was kind of lonely, but it was less lonely then having to face the empty house at the end of the day.

            Lance had assumed that Allura wouldn’t feel that way. After all, she had all her friends in the bakery. That was a stupid assumption he realized.

            He pulled her into another hug, which his sister returned. “I’m sorry sis. I’ll come and visit as much as possible.”

            “It’s ok Lance. Just don’t waste your life in the hat shop ok? Yes, it was important to father but you were more important. He wouldn’t want you to work yourself to death.” 

            “I won’t.” He said, pulling back and breaking the hug.

            “Good.” Allura placed the box of cookies into his hands. “Get back safe, ok? I’ll see you next week.”

            “I will. See you next week.” He placed a kiss on her cheek before heading off.

            The walk back to the trolley was much easier than the walk earlier that afternoon. It was evening now and the day’s activities seemed to be over, leaving the streets empty. Lance jumped on the back of the trolley and leaned against the doorframe.

            He watched the sky go from orange and red to the dark purple and black of night as he thought of what Allura had said. Was his stepmother really using him? Lance didn’t want to believe it. He never had the same issue with Franny that Allura had. But he also knew that Franny could be a bit self-centered. But still, she wouldn’t use her own step son, would she?

            Lance sighed. It wasn’t use worrying about it he decided. Even if she was using Lance, saying something wouldn’t change anything. She would just deny it and nothing would change. Lance didn’t know if was even upset about that. He had accepted that his life was going to be boring. This was a small town where nothing exciting happened and everything stayed the same. Franny would probably continue on the same way while Lance continued to make hats.

            Yet as the trolley came to a stop and Lance hopped off he couldn’t help but think about the man he had meet today. That wasn’t something that happened to everyone every day. Lance supposed the meeting had to account for something. But then again, everyone was entitled to one or two strange things. He supposed that today would be an interesting story to tell the girls tomorrow when they came in.

            When Lance reached the shop the street lights were lit. The glow reflected off the windows and the glass panes in the door. Lance entered the shop, flicked on the light, and locked the door. He put the cookies on the counter and was about to open them when the bell above the door rang out.

            Lance looked up in surprise. Standing in the doorway was a large, tall woman with long red hair falling down her back in perfect curls. Her fur coat was black with a high collar that almost touched the overly large black sun hat she was wearing. She looked around the shop, dark eyes critical of everything as she walked further into the shop.

            Lance straightened at once. “I’m sorry ma’am. The shop’s closed.” He said, coming out from behind the counter. “I could have sworn I locked that.” He whispered to himself.

            “What a tacky little shop.” The woman said. “With such tacky little hats.” She walked right up to Lance and looked down at him. She was far too close for him to be comfortable. “You, however, are the tackiest thing in this place.”

            Lance felt his face heat up with anger. He moved past her. “I’m sorry ma’am, but the shop is closed.” He said as he walked to the door and opened it. “The door is over here. Please use it.”

            The woman laughed. “Isn’t this cute. A hatter standing up to the Witch of the Waste.”

            Lance gasped, his eyes widening in terror. “The Witch of the Wastes.”

            He turned to leave but found his path blocked by the ooze men from before. He shrieked and stumbled backwards.

            He could hear the Witch laughing at him. He turned to face her and found her rushing towards him. He screamed and moved his hands up to protect himself, but she went right through him. For a moment Lance felt ice cold, like an arctic wind had blown through him and frozen every part of him.

            “The best part of that spell is that you can’t tell a soul.” The Witch of the Waste laughed. “Give my best to Keith, would you?”

            Then the door slammed shut and the Witch of the Waste was gone.


	2. In Which Lance Starts His Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets a magic scarecrow and a talking fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello!
> 
> Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry this took so long. School decided to kick my ass. @.@ But I'm glad to see people are enjoying this! 
> 
> Unbetaed as always, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy~.

The hat shop seemed unusually quiet after the Witch of the Waste’s departure. For a moment Lance feared that he had gone deaf. Then he could hear his ragged breathing and the wind outside. He was still curled in on himself.

            With a groan he went to stand up, putting his hands on his knees. He stopped. His hands were veiny and wrinkly, with knobby knuckles. Lance started at them. Those weren’t hands he knew.

            Lance took a deep breath before rushing over to the mirror. The face stared back at him was that of an old man. It was thin, gaunt, and wrinkly. His hair, normally a nice dark brown was white with age. His own blue eyes were weak and watery.

            He moved so he couldn’t see his reflection any more. “There’s no way that’s me.” He said to no one in particular.

            He inched back in front of the mirror. The same reflection looked back at him. “What the fuck?” he asked as he pulled at the skin on his cheeks. “What happened to me? What did she do?”

            He slowly moved away to lean against the counter. He had a hand clutched against his chest as he tried to control his breathing. “You have to stay calm you have to stay calm.” He repeated again and again until he could breathe easily again.

            This was too much for one day he decided. He picked up his hat from the counter. He would figure this out in the morning.  


***********

            Unsurprisingly, when Lance woke up the next morning, he was still an old man. He spent the morning hiding in his room. At some point Ms. Penny came up to see and later Daisy come to get him. He sent them both off saying he wasn’t feeling well.

            In actuality he was curled up underneath his blankets still. He didn’t want to have to get up and look in the mirror. Besides, his joints ached and that was more than enough reason for him to want to stay in bed.

            He stayed there until there was another knock at the door. “Lance? Are you in there?”

            Panic filled Lance. He couldn’t let her in. “Don’t come in!”

            “Are you ok? You sound ghastly.” Franny tried the door and found it locked.

            “Don’t come in. I’ve got a bad cold.” He lied.

            He heard Franny sigh. “Alright then. I’ll be downstairs if you need me, ok?”

            “Yeah, ok.” Lance replied. The sound of her footsteps faded as she walked away.

            Lance took a few deep breaths before he forced himself out of bed. He made his way over to the mirror. He stared at himself for a long moment.

            “This isn’t all that bad.” He said. “I wonder if this counts as wasting my life away if I became old because of a spell.”

            He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it all was. It seemed almost like one of the games he and Allura would play when they were children.

            A thought came to him then. Whenever he and Allura were little and one of them was “cursed”, they would run to their Uncle Coran. Their logic as children was that he was a wizard, so he would be able to fix them. It was their favorite way of pulling him into their games.

            While Lance was no longer a child, he was cursed and his uncle was still a wizard. It might be worth it to pay him a visit. It would be a long trip though. His uncle had moved to the wastes some time ago, wanting a quieter life. While they had visited him a few times, it was more likely for Coran to come into town to visit them. Lance was sure he could find his way though. After all, how hard could it be?

            His mind was made up. He was going to go find his uncle and get this curse lifted.

            “I need to leave now though.” He said to himself. It was already early afternoon. Getting to his uncle’s house would take a while. He just hoped that he would be able to get there before Allura found out he was gone. It would be a fun story to tell her once he got back.

            It didn’t take long for Lance to gather what he needed. He changed out of his sleeping clothes into a simple pair of black pants and blue shirt with his old, worn out boots. Then he went downstairs. He put a loaf of bread and some cheese into an old satchel he had made. The last things he grabbed were his jacket and the hat from yesterday.

            He was grateful that no one was in the back. That made it easy to slip out the back of the house, though the alley, and onto the street. The only real trouble he had was getting over the train tracks. The train chose that time to roll through. His lungs filled with smoke and left him with a wicked cough for the rest of his short walk.

            He did manage to convince another old man to give him a ride to the edge of the Wilds. It was a nice ride, if a bit bumpy. Lance was glad for a chance to sit. The walk to the edge of the town left his knees aching. The ride gave him a chance to sit, relax, and enjoy the scenery.

            It was a nice day. He hadn’t noticed before, with his panic about suddenly becoming an old man and everything. The sun was shining brightly and there was a nice breeze blowing. A perfect day to start an adventure.

            Lance closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. The rocking motion of the cart was enough to almost lull him to sleep, despite the itchiness of the hay. He was almost upset when the cart ride was over. But he had a job to do.

            Rejuvenated by his cart ride he started into the wastes.

            “Are you sure you’ll be ok out there mister?” The cart driver called after him.

            “I’m quite sure! My Uncle’s place is only a little bit farther. Thank you for the ride!” Lance yelled back.

            The Wastes weren’t actually a waste land. Lance wasn’t sure how they got their name now that he thought about it. They were a range of hills covered in soft grasses and wildflowers.

            By the time Lance stopped to eat the sun was starting to set. His legs were starting to hurt by now so the break was welcome.

            “I’m still so close to the town. How could I have made so little progress?” He asked aloud. He felt like he had been traveling for forever. Although he supposed that no quest was finished in a day, even small ones like his.

            A strong wind blew as Lance was packing up from his late meal. He shivered. “How is it I got older and the wind still goes right through me.” He asked no one in particular, which was good considering no one was there.

            He groaned as he stood. His knees were aching from walking.

            Lance wondered if it was possible for him to find a walking stick. Looking around, he spied a long branch in one of the bushes a little bit farther up.

            “What luck.” Lance observed. He grabbed his stuff and walked up towards the tree. The wood was made of a dark wood that Lance didn’t know the name of. It was longer than expected, so maybe it wouldn’t be as good a walking stick as he thought.

            Lance pulled at the stick. It didn’t budge.

            Lance frowned. “Come on you stupid stick.” He pulled at it again. “Come out!”

            Lance gave the stick a harsh pull, and it came loose. Not expecting it, Lance fell on his butt.

            “Stupid stick. What the hell – oh.” Lance looked up at the scarecrow attached to the stick. It was dressed in a black suit jacket and a top hat. Lance stood, groaning when his joints cracked. God being old sucked.

            “Well this sucks. There’s a scarecrow attached to this branch.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh well. I guess I’ll have to find something else.”

            The scarecrow, predictably, said nothing.

            “Don’t look at me like that, you have a turnip for a head.” Lance said with a huff. He looked at it for a moment longer. “A scratched turnip it seems.” He noted. There was a long scratch on the surface of the turnip where the nose would be.

            “Did I do that? Sorry turnip head.” Lance picked up his bag. “Anyway, I’m off. Sorry about your face again.” Lance continued on his way.

            About 30 long, windy minutes later, Lance heard a soft thump, thump, thump from behind him. Lance stopped, furrowed his brow, and turned.

            The scarecrow was bouncing up the hill behind him.

            Lance’s mouth dropped. Of course, his life included a magic scarecrow following him. “No no no! No need to thank me! You can go away.”

            The scarecrow didn’t listen, and continued until he was in front of Lance. It dropped a fancy looking cane. It was painted gold, with a lion’s head for the handle.

            “Oh! A cane!” Lance took a hold of it. It seemed sturdy. “This is perfect. Thank you!” Lance smiled up at the scarecrow. He could have sworn that the scarecrow smiled back down at him.

            “Hey, could you do me another favor? I need a place to stay for the night. Do you think you could find place for me to stay for the night? Maybe somewhere with a fireplace?” Lance asked.

            The scarecrow seemed to nod and bounced off. Lance chuckled to himself.

            “I seem to have become quite cunning in my old age.” Lance smiled and continued on his way.

            The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. It would be night soon. Lance wondered if the scarecrow would actually find him a place to stay. It would be better than sleeping on the ground.

            Just when Lance was getting ready to call it a night, he heard the soft thump, thump, thump, of the scarecrow. He turned to see the scarecrow bouncing up the hill. And behind the scarecrow was The Wizard Kogane’s castle.

            The castle didn’t look like a castle. It was more of an amalgamation of parts. Different battlements and chimneys and house parts were all grafted together. The front end of it seemed to have a mouth, but Lance wasn’t sure if it really did or he was imagining that part. It moved on thin, spidery legs, and Lance would have thought it would tip over at any point.

            “You stupid turnip head! When I said find me a place to stay this isn’t what I meant!” Lance yelled at the scarecrow over the din of the castle. The scarecrow, predictably, said nothing.

            The castle walked over Lance and stopped, settling down for a moment. Lance turned to see a door in front of him. Lance stared at it, before looking up at the scarecrow.

            “Do you expect me to get in that?” Lance asked. The scarecrow bounced to in front of the door.

            The castle yawned and stood, walking away.

            “Hey!” Lance shouted, running forward to grab the railing in front of the door. “What was the point of stopping if you weren’t going to let me on?”

            IT took some effort, but Lance managed to pull himself onto the step in front of the door. When he turned the knob he found the door unlocked. Lance pushed the door open and a blast of warm air hit him.

            “Oh, its nice and warm in here!” He said happily. He turned back to the scarecrow.

            “You did good turnip head! Thank you.” He gave the scarecrow a smile. “It was good to meet you turnip head! Take care of yourself now. Don’t get caught upside down again!” The scarecrow did a little spin jump. Lance laughed, gave it a wave, and went inside. The door closed behind him with a soft twump.

            Lance looked up the stairs into the darkness and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Get it together Lance.” He told himself quietly. Kogane wasn’t going to eat the heart of an old man. Probably.

            With one hand on the banister, Lance slowly made his way up the stairs. His knees were hurting again. He hoped there was a chair up there somewhere.

            When he got to the second to top step he paused and looked around. Now that he could actually see the room, he found it to be devoid of people. But there was a fireplace with a chair right in front of it. Lance finished getting up the stairs and hurried over to sit in said chair.

            Lance sighed happily, closing his eyes and settling into it. Yes, it was just a wooden chair and pretty uncomfortable, but he was just so glad to be sitting.

            Lance opened his eyes to inspect the fire before him. It was warm, but starting to run low. Lance threw another log on it so it didn’t run out. He put picked his cane up to rest it against the fireplace and sat back in his chair. Once he was comfortable he looked around the room.

            Even though the room was empty, it was obvious people lived here. Stuff was thrown everywhere. The table was a clutter of books and paper. Dirty dishes were piled up in the sink. Every cabinet and shelf was packed filled with bottles and bowls. Lance could also see dust in the corner of the room as well as spider webs on the ceiling.

            “This castle is as messy inside as it is outside.” Lance sighed again. “Oh well. One nice thing about getting old is that nothing surprises you anymore I suppose.” Lance hummed and closed his eyes again. It had been a long day and he was ready to sleep.

            He was dozing off when he heard a voice say “I don’t envy you mister. That’s some curse.”

            Lance jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Then he saw it. The fire had a face. Lance’s mouth dropped in surprise.

            “Curses are tough.” It continued. “You’re going to have one hell of a time getting rid of it.”

            “You can talk!”

            “Of course I can talk.” It said with a huff before continuing on. “Let me guess. Curse won’t let you talk about what happened to you?”

            “Are you Kogane? Can you break my curse?”

            “No, on both accounts. The name’s Pidge. I’m a fire demon, not a wizard.” They explained. “And I’m stuck with Keith, so I can’t get that curse off you.”

            “Keith?”

            “Yeah, Keith Kogane.” Pidge explained with a shrug, before their eyes literally lit up. “I’ve got an idea. If you help me get out of this thing with Keith, I’ll help break your curse.”

            Lance eyes the demon suspiciously. He remembered his uncle telling him about demons long ago. “How do I know you’ll keep your word? After all, demons are known to break promises.”

            “You can’t.” Pidge said with a devilish grin.

            Lance huffed. “Alright then. Find someone else to help you.”

            “What!?” Pidge nearly shrieked. “You can’t be serious. Do you know how much work I do around here? Its torture.” Lance felt his eyes start to close again. “Got to keep the rooms warm, make hot water, move the castle. Have you ever moved a castle before? Its hard work!”

            “Alright.” Lance said with a small yawn. “I’ll help you.”

            “Really?” Pidge asked happily. The only response they got were some soft snores. “Hey mister. Mister!” Lance continued to sleep on.

            Pidge huffed and sunk back down below the logs. “Some help you’re going to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, you should leave a comment! You should also come scream about all things klance with me on my tumblr at ryan-haywouldyoublowme.tumblr.com.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. See everyone next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully I'll actually get to chapter 2 soon. I have three tests next week so there might be a delay. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought please?
> 
> Come yell at me about all things klance and voltron on tumblr at ryan-haywouldyoublowme.tumblr.com


End file.
